


The first of firsts

by PollyWeasley



Series: Savages [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Expecting Parents, First day at school, Human Luna, Intersex Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Draco, Omega Verse, a/b/o dynamics, emotional first day at school, just family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Harry knows his little boy is growing, but it's so hard to make himself be okay with it.





	The first of firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This fic is made as a gift for my beloved friend Ladderofyears. She's been an amazing friend, and helped me out with ideas for all the stories I've been posting. Happy Birthday, Em! You are amazing, and I love you!

Harry sighed happily as he saw his precious family together. Saturn’s hair was getting longer, and they really needed to cut it, at least out of his eyes’ way. Draco was at his side, heavy with his four puppies, a hand gently cradling his rounded stomach as he helped Saturn build his train track. He couldn’t believe his little boy turned four just a few months ago. Saturn was so big, tall and strong as an alpha puppy should be. Maybe Harry was getting ahead of himself. Maybe Saturn didn’t present as an alpha. Maybe he was a beta, even an omega. But his boy did show all the signs to follow his daddy’s steps.

He couldn’t believe his baby boy was going to start school in two weeks. He knew he had to let Turi fight his own battles, become strong and defend himself. He was a wolf, and he had to learn from a small age, just as Draco did. He was going to a wolf school, of course. Harry knew he couldn’t just go to a normal, non-wolf school (Muggles, Draco would call them). Saturn was just too young to control his transformation, and since he’d learnt he could do it, he did it just for fun.

“Papa, no! The blue train just go up like this!” Saturn pried the blue train out of Draco’s fingers, turning the toy the other way around.

Draco laughed quietly, rising an eyebrow.

“Teach your papa, then. I’m apparently not good with trains,” Draco said, and Saturn sighed.

“That’s because you’re too busy feeding my baby brothers and sisters inside your tummy,” Saturn smiled just as Draco did, smugly, then came back to his trains. Draco turned to Harry, a shocked smile on his face.

“Can you believe this little brat?” Draco muttered, and Harry got closer to help him up on his feet. Draco breathed heavily, his stomach round and heavy. “I can’t wait for them do get out.”

They left Saturn to play by himself, and Harry served Draco a cup of decaffeinated tea. The omega got hold of the mug and breathed in the lovely scent before sipping it.

“Do you think you’re going to give birth as a human? Or as a wolf?” Harry asked, genuinely curious.

“Are you insane? I’m going to pop these out as a wolf. Don’t get me wrong, I’m very used to my human body, but have you seen the size of the baby human’s head? No sir, they aren’t going to come out from _here_ ,” Draco looked down at himself for good measure, and Harry laughed. He was starting to understand that their human self and the wolf self weren’t much different.

His feelings, on the other hand, were very much human. As the first week of September arrived, he felt a little out of sorts. He was much clingier to Saturn, and the little boy noticed, as usual.

“Daddy, I’m going to school. It’s okay. I’ll be back for lunch everyday.”

It was funny how Saturn, a four year old little baby, could understand his parents so deeply. Luna was all over the moon with his first day of school. She insisted buying all his school supplies, a little backpack shaped as a dog face (as they had to tell her the whole truth as they had to move to the village), his new uniform, tailored, not bought, because it was _a wolf school, not a simply muggle school with those cheap uniforms_. Luna was incredibly excited to see her little boy start his way through knowledge, and she no doubt would be with them at the door before Saturn got into the school.

Harry couldn’t help but feel sad as he helped Saturn pack his little backpack. And he saw Draco sniffling as he put Saturn’s snacks together in a small box. It was like they were loosing their little boy forever… And in a way, it was. Because he knew Saturn would change forever as he started to interact with other people, know more stuff and become his own person. In no time, he would tie his own shoes alone. It was just January when he looked at Harry dead in the eye and said he didn’t need nappies anymore.

Too soon, the dreaded day has come. Saturn was jumping all the time, dressed in his little tailored shorts and vest, newly cut hair, bright blue eyes shining with the expectation of the new adventure. Draco was beautifully dressed in a blue tunic and black leggings, something that at the same time made him comfortable but showed all his new curves and shape.

The school wasn’t far away, but they had to wait for Luna to arrive. She got at their house about twenty minutes before the time they had to be there, all flustered.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was trying to find this,” she took a small pouch out of her purse, and a little necklace from it. It had a Saturn pendant on it. She kneeled in front of Turi, putting the necklace around his neck. “Saturn is a planet that has been known since the pre-historical times. But time after time, many scientists kept discovering more and more about it. It was nothing but a star, and then it became a planet with two moons, and then a planet with arms, and then a planet with rings, and then a planet with many, many moons… You’re named after this planet, because I know you’ll grow big, and strong, and every single day of your life, we’ll learn more and more about how great you’ll be, little rascal.”

Saturn opened a huge green and hugged his mother tightly. Harry was just holding his tears with a smile on his face, but Draco has turned all the way around, trying to hide the tears falling from his eyes. They recomposed themselves for a bit, and walking up the street, the unusual small family walked Saturn up to his first day at school.

The little boy hugged his Daddy, his Mummy and his Papa, waving at them before holding his teacher’s hand, a lovely young woman who was waiting for the kids at the door.

“Bye bye! See you at lunch!” Saturn said, and walked into the school, being braver than every single adult there, looking at him.

“We have such a brave little kid,” Luna said, and turned at them, hugging Draco because he couldn’t stop crying. She was the less emotional of them, but she could understand their feelings. “I think we ought to have an icecream. What does the alpha thinks?”

“The alpha thinks you’re right,” Harry said, taking another look at the closed door. Five hours seemed like an eternity, but he had to let him go. Just for five hours, though. Just five hours.

 

  * The end.




End file.
